Da Family: Nativity
by Tina senpai
Summary: A collection of characters x


DA Family: Nativity

ACT ONE  
Abi' back collided with 'humph' sound against the seat underneath her.  
"At last." She smiled happily and stretched out her arms above her head, yawning slightly. It had not taken her too long to put up the Christmas tree, but she'd forgotten exactly how heavy the actual item and all it's bits and bobs where to carry down all the way from the attic.  
She'd set it up, prepared the drink, stuck it all together, screwed every bolt into place, pulled out the tinsel, had to get a plaster after cutting herself multiple times on tiny fragments of broken bauble (which she had reminded a certain younger sister to take out and throw out last year). And had eventually disentangled herself from the twisted and knotted fairy lights. She'd placed them all on elegantly, making sure that she had extra space around in the corner, just encase the presents pile got too much.  
After standing back, admiring her work (standing barefoot on another bit of broken bauble), she granted herself time to take a breather and just be lazy for a bit before her sister' and everyone got in.  
She did not think she felt too tired, but it was like someone was calling for her to have a pleasant sleep.  
"Just…five minutes." She closed her eyes, eventually succumbing to sleep and falling into her dreams. Though it did not feel like she was asleep. It was as if she was just thinking of nothing when everything came naturally and in no time at all, she was up again.

A few days before Christmas…

"MUM! MUUUUUUUUUUUM! I CAN'T FIND MY WINGS!" A loud voice followed by some thudding as footsteps running and jumping back and forth came from upstairs and Abi could only look up in surprise.  
"I told you! They're on top of the wardrobe, out of the way! If they're not dry, we'll just have to leave them for a while longer on the radiator!"  
"BUT THE PLAYS STARTING SOON!" The voice came again and Abi just checked her watch for the sixteenth time.  
"THREE HOURS! Now go brush your teeth and make sure you're halo is in place Hannah honey." She responded calmly and set about tidying off the last bits of things and placing coats into place.  
"You'll do that for me anyway!" Although the shouting had stopped, Abi frowned a little at knowing, for once, her child was right.  
"Yeah, but it will keep you busy whilst I finish off down here," She sighed and rubbed on her belly, "let's hope you don't give me this much trouble little guy." In response, she felt a tiny little kick for an answer back and smiled, thinking 'already giving me jip and not even born yet.'  
She turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled with relief.  
"At last, I thought you'd get here just before we were due to leave!" She opened her arms and pulled her husband close to her, kissing him sweetly and welcoming him home.  
"I could not miss this! The preparation for the nativity is the best bit! If I wasn't here, I wouldn't be able to give you a hand and let your relax." Raziel smiled down and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.  
"Relax? Not. A. Chance. Hannah Lore is running me reckless and panicking for the first time in her life, Sarai has only JUST sit down to watch TV - and that's only because I put a sandwich on the table - which has five minutes left of airing, Judith-Leah is not even ready and is spending her time in a book and Nathan keeps worrying about his lines! AND on top of that, Kat is picking us up first, THEN we grab Hana and Hans, who will have to bum it in the back of the car! Not good role-modelling! When you've got six kids in the car!"  
Abi took a deep breath in and then out and looked at Raziel for a reaction. He just seemed to turn red and finally let out the small laugh that he'd been keeping in.  
Unfortunately, that made Abi want to laugh as well.  
"Shut up, you know this is an important night." She playfully hit him with a pillow from the sofa, submitting instantly as he pulled her into his arms from behind when she made to escape.  
"God, do you know how much I love you?" Raziel whispered into her neck and just stayed there, happy at the moment.  
"Hmmm…I can venture a guess," she turned her head to look at him with a smirk, "however I'm not sure how much you do when I'm yelling at you…or when I make you late…OR when I insist we call the new baby Arthur Lawrence."  
Raziel buried his face into her neck and let out a groan.  
"I'm not arguing with you about this again."  
Abi smirked and moved her shoulder a little to make him look back at her.  
"Because you know I'll win…again."  
She was met with a small blush and kissed him pleasantly on the lips, stroking his hands in hers.  
"DADDY!" A noise caught their attention and Abi felt a jolt and rolled her eyes at Raziel for the repeat performance she'd gotten the night before.  
Sarai had obviously stopped paying attention to the TV programme and her focus was now on the one male she loved more than anything in the world. And as usual, she'd aimed straight for his back and was now hugging him round the waist, squeezing the life out of him.  
"Hello sweetheart," he carefully turned around and returned the hug, "And let me get a look at your costume. Wow! I knew you're mother and auntie Yaz got do it!" He smiled in approval and pride as his daughter posed with her 'hooves' up in the air. She suddenly stopped and looked very grave.  
"Dad…do you think I make a good sheep?"  
Raziel knelt low and switched to very serious also.  
"I think you make a fantastic sheep."  
"Pretty?" Sarai' eyes went very wide in fear that she may be called ugly (the last person that done that got a black eye from Sarai.)  
"ALWAYS." Raziel nodded and mocked her big eyes by doing it himself, Sarah smiling widely before both father and daughter turned around to the noise they heard.  
"Stop laughing!" They said in unison and smiled as that just made Abi snort harder into her hand.  
Soon enough, chaos had indeed ensued. An angel came bounding down the stairs (Abi nearly going into stress-induced labour when a wing was caught and threatened to snap), Judith Leah was calmly reading her book with at least half of her costume on (she complained about not wanting to crease it and just chilling since they had plenty of time), Sarai was still very much stuck to her father and Nathan had chosen the busiest moment to wake up from his nap (Raziel venturing upstairs and carrying his teary-eyed son with him).  
Abi had just put the lid on the last of the refreshments and beverages later for that night when the doorbell rang. She looked at her watch and gasped.  
"It's been an hour already?" She done a quick jog to the door (Raziel not bothering to argue like he'd done the last time as he was currently at the bottom of a dog pile on the floor) and opened it to find the flushed, smiling face of Kat.  
"Sorry, we're not late are we?" She stepped in and gave her sister a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.  
"Actually, you've got about ten minutes to spare," She lied a little, knowing they only had a couple of minutes but didn't want to panic anyone, "come in, come in, sit down and just…relax a little."  
"Relax? If I could, I would be t home, with my feet up. But as usual I had mister worry-wart behind me." Kat let out a chuckle as she heard a snort of indignation from behind her.  
"I was NOT worried. I merely though it'd be better to set off just encase the traffic was bad…or there'd been a change of plans, or the car had stopped working-"  
"WORRY-WART." Kat poked him in the nose and walked over to sit down in a seat, welcoming a barrage of hugs from her nieces and nephew.  
Alex stepped in and gave Abi a small frown, the girl holding up her hands in a 'don't bring me into this' sign. She regarded how he looked a lot neater than usual. Less stubble, his blonde hair a little more prominent (she chuckled at the thought of him dying his hair to cover up his grey') and he was actually wearing a smart shirt and tie. Though he still opted for those jeans with holes in that he said felt comfy, but Kat said made him look like a hobo (though she was always caught admiring his backside in them.)  
He held two little girls in each of his arms, still showing that he could do it (though Abi remembered him complaining about a bad back the other day).  
"Auntie Abi!" They scouted out of his arms and he placed them delicately on the floor as they came forward and both wrapped their arms around her waist and placed their heads carefully on her belly.  
"Hello Lily," she looked at one and the other, addressing them separately, "another little sheep I say. You're very fluffy! And April…you're such a pretty star! Have you both grown?"  
Lily looked up with a wide smile.  
"I grew half a centimetre since last week! I know, Daddy measured me!"  
Abi just smiled and patted her head, before of course complimenting April and telling her she was sure she too had grown.  
After one drink break, one quick 'anyone need the toilet before we go? Even if you don't, go just encase' from Abi (who herself needed to go), Coats zipped up (except Hannah Lore who had a blanket wrapped around her to protect her wings), Hats on (along with hairbrushes and combs in bag), the small pack-ups and snacks Abi had made, the initial electrical switch off check and they were off.  
"Keys?" Abi said, patting her coat pocket.  
"Check," Raziel patted his coat in response, letting the jingle ring out, "Purse and wallet?"  
"Check," Abi let everyone out first and then gave him a small smile and sigh, "mind?"  
Raziel merely stepped forward, placed a hand on her upper arm and ghosted his lips over hers.  
"Gone long ago. It's probably with my heart, somewhere in your possession, hidden down somewhere." He kissed her quickly before letting her go first."  
"You've been hanging out with his royal highness too much. Getting all charming." She smirked as he closed the door behind her and pulled a face.  
Alex lead the way drown the drive, counting everyone present.  
"Ten! And plus one," he indicated to Abi, "all accounted for. Everyone in!"  
They all looked at him and then the car before Kat asked the question hanging in the air.  
"Right…how we going to get Hannah in?" Kat turned around to look at her niece.  
Abi could only groan as they tried to come up with a solution.  
"Going swimmingly so far."

Part 2: Meeting at the school

After a heated discussion and a bit of experimentation -which lasted about five minutes- they'd eventually allowed Hannah Lore to sit in the front with Kat and Alex, sitting in the middle so they had to sit forward slightly as not to crush her wings.  
They'd all squished into Alex' 'mini-bus' (so called because Alex regularly took them on holidays with it) and were making good time (Kat telling him what roads to go down even they he'd been there before).  
"God I love mini-buses," Raziel smiled genuinely, "they remind me of school trips and old holidays!"  
"I think I've been a bad influence on you, taking the lord' name in vain so easily." Abi turned to look behind at her husband, smiling at how he seemed non-troubled by her statement.  
"Turn left at the next corner."  
"I know," Alex groaned slightly and turned left, "you do know I've been down this road about fifty times before right?"  
"Don't you get sarky with me." Kat cocked her eyebrow at him and instantly silenced him with a glare.  
"Can we please not argue," Lily spook up from the back, "I'm not being the Peacekeeper!"  
"Peacemaker dear." Alex looked at his daughter in the mirror and smiled at her reply.  
"That's what I said, peacekeeper!"  
The rest of the journey followed with hardly any hassle- except the squabble when Raziel finished the last chocolate mint and didn't tell Alex, leaving the man in a grump -and all smiles and cheers when they picked up Hana and Hans.  
"Hello! Don't worry, I'll give you all proper hugs and cards and presents when we get out. For now, drive!" Hana pointed excitedly, getting strange looks from everyone in the care, "What? I can't be excited about my nieces and nephew in a play?"  
"Don't mind her, she's just had too much caffeine from the long journey." Hans sat back and draped his arms around Hana protectively (after she gently elbowed him of course) acting as her seatbelt in the backseat.  
"I've told you, not too drink so much stuff," Kat sighed and threw a small, motherly look over her shoulder, "halfway through the show, you'll need the bathroom!"  
"Will not!" Hana protested and shuffled in her comfy seat.  
"Oh my god lord you two don't start!" She received small and questionable glares from both parties, "don't make me go into labour to break this conversation up. Because I will and then it will be a hassle!"  
Everything was silent for a while. It wasn't until Raziel' loud and happy laughter filled the car, did the others join in.  
It took them no time at all to arrive at the little hall that had been set up between the church and the school. Everyone piled out of the car, Raziel rushing to help Abi as she clambered out of the car (past experience meant she knew the protocol for 'car swinging.')  
"Oh hey, right on time!" Mandy came slowly over, her arms opening as small children gently bundled into her (along with Hana of course).  
"Oh look, belly buddies!" Kat chuckled as Abi went over and gave her sister a small, awkward hug (mostly because they had to manoeuvre a comfortable way to do so without smushing the babies together.)  
Yaz came forward, her phone pressed to her ear and lightly touched Abi on the shoulder, indicating 'talk later, important.' She wandered over to Kat, who just rolled her eyes and shook her head as Yaz spook endearments down the phone  
"Caleb and Krissie are backstage helping out, I think we need some assistance," Mandy looped Abi' arm and looked over her shoulder, "sorry to steal her from you guys!"  
Raziel smiled and waved happily, giving his children last minute hugs before they two ran off.  
"Assistance? I'm just here to make sure the costumes are all in place and last minute sowing. Did Caleb accidentally fall over his gown and rip it again?" Abi cringed at the past weeks memory of the poor boy in tears. It'd taken him half an hour to calm down, his mother giving him a big cuddle and Abi letting him watch as she mended his costume then and there.  
"Not that type of assistance," Mandy finally managed to pull them both up the few stairs in their path, pointing ahead of her, "THAT assistance."  
Abi followed her pointed finger and looked at the crowd of woman blocking the path. They all seemed to be laughing and the faces she could see where smiling brightly and with faraway looks in their eyes. She groaned at what she thought it could be and it was only the sight of long, blonde and slightly sparkly hair that verified it for her.  
"Oh for heaven sakes, does he always have to create such an entrance." Abi pulled off her coat and instantly stuck out her stomach as she stopped at the back of the group.  
"Oh! Oh my!" She clasped her stomach and looked panic stricken, "Oh! Oh Jareth, help!"  
Within an instant, the tall, blonde man stepped forward from the crowd, like Moses parting the waves, and was at her side, a serious expression on his face.  
"What's wrong? Are you alright? Is the baby coming?" His hands landed protectively on her stomach and he gazed at her face.  
She simply smiled and looked innocent.  
"I dropped my coat."  
Jareth gazed at her, taken aback for a moment, before smiling and giving her a small, playful and teasing glare.  
"My dear." He bent forward (purposefully giving all the mothers behind him a lovely view) and scooped up her coat.  
"Are you going to escort me inside?" She smiled sweetly and waited for him to make the next move.  
"Of course my dear, anything for a radiant beauty such as yourself." He held out his arm which she took, smiling politely as she passed the woman, most with the faraway look still in their eyes, others with slight pouts upon their lips.  
As she got in the classroom, where the hustle and bustle was at it's highest, she went straight to the table with the costumes and props laid out, glad she could hear and be heard.  
"Causing an un-necessary distraction," Abi shook her head and tutted, placing her hands on her hips, "those poor woman out there could have had heart attacks if you'd been wearing anything tighter than jeans."  
Jareth tried not to smile, scowling instead.  
"I have no idea what you mean. Just making pleasant conversation."  
"You're too handsome OLD man." Abi smirked at his gasp and feigned horror face.  
"Old? Me?" His hand placed itself upon his chest as he took a step towards her.  
"Yes, you," She stepped closer and reached out to gently flick his nose, "you don't seem to age, but you can still be grumpy. And VAIN."  
"Why madam, never!" He stuck out his chin, completely going against his word as he glanced over her shoulder and checked his reflection out in the mirror.  
"SIR," she poked him in the nose to get his attention back to her, "Yes, always!"  
They were as close as they could get without Jareth breaking the 'baby space'. The tension was broken as Jareth was the first to smirk at her and she copied him. He reached forward and tenderly embraced her, giving her a small kiss upon the corner of her mouth.  
"It's always good to see you. You look more radiant than the last time I saw you. A few weeks to go?" His hands reached down and landed either side of her stomach, a ritual Abi had grown accustomed to, especially from him.  
"Three weeks and 4 days. And no matter how many times I do it, it still terrifies the life out of me." She turned slowly and quickly prepared the props for her kids and everyone else', lining up name tags with things.  
She felt Jareth calmly sit down beside her, his hair falling down against her shoulder as he looked at her sideways on.  
"You have nothing to fear. You have four beautiful children and you love each one of them as unconditionally as any mother should. And, you know I hate to admit this…Raziel would never let anything happen to you or them. He's a wonderful man. But Razzle Dazzle is more lucky to have you."  
Abi turned and gave him a soft glare.  
"I'm glad you're wife is not here to see you're behaviour."  
Jareth just smiled.  
"As I recall, the last time she WAS, she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she wouldn't mind if you and Razzle Dazzle would join us for a couples retreat ski-ing."  
Abi' blush said it all for him and she had to turn away from him to stop smacking him with a shepherd' crook.  
"I hate it when you call him that." She mumbled, busying herself in her work.  
"Well, you usually hate everything I do," he paused for a second then leant in close to her, "though, I know there are some things I do which I know you like very, very much-Ow!"  
"She's a married mother, stop flirting and touching her so easily." A voice from behind her made Abi smile and she looked over to see Jareth glaring down at a young female, rubbing his head.  
"I thought we'd put our past qualms behind us?" He looked down at her and sighed.  
"Whenever did we agree to that?" Jessica folded her arms and looked at him questionably.  
"I bought you a pony for Christmas!" He said, his voice going up an octave in his annoyance.  
"And it was very nice, thank you," she flicked her hair confidently and smiled sweetly, "Now move that glittery ass of yours so I can hug my sister."  
Jessica didn't really give him time, giving him a playful shove and reaching forward to hug the life out of her sister.  
"If you had had that kind of behaviour ten years ago, I'm sure I would have conked you on the head." Abi pushed a fragment of her sister' loose hair away from her face and behind her ear.  
"College life lets you understand: Swearing is not cool…but it does make things go faster." She chuckled and cast a glance at Jareth who was busying himself sorting out his hair.  
Within a split second, they were joined by Ripki, who was bouncing and joining in the three way cuddle.  
"Ok, I hate to do this guys, but we can do this AFTER," Abi shooed them away, "right now, we've got a show to help put on."

Part 3: The play begins  
After booting Ripki and Jessica out (both giving Jareth one last warning) Abi, Jareth and all the other parents got to quick work. Even Raziel came back to wish everyone good luck (and quickly plant a passionate kiss on Abi in front of Jareth after Jessica' warning), before Abi shooed him away also.  
"Ok, ten minutes until it begins! Narrator to the main stage please, we'll have you sitting like yesterday and draw the curtains up!" A large lady with a tight bun in her hair boomed from the across the room, narrowly avoiding the children rushing around.  
"Good luck darling," Abi gave her daughter a quick cuddle and kiss, "I'll be watching backstage and you're dad is in the front row. Any problems, signal for your cue and Jareth' on hand to deliver your lines."  
"I've learnt them off by heart," Judith said with a small smile as she picked up a large book, "the book is just for a storytelling affect. This way, I can also block out the people I don't wanna' look at and dad' camera."  
Abi smiled at her daughter' little wisdom and cheekiness, quickly taking down a strand of hair that was sticking out upon her head.  
"Let your father get one decent shot of you on camera smiling and one picture. Or he will be moping about it for years to come." She shooed her daughter towards the door, quickly shuffling back over, just in time as Caleb ran in.  
"Auntie Abi! I can't find Baby Jesus! Sof' gave me him to look after and I put him down for one second and now I can't find him and she'll kill me and mum will yell!" The boy got out in one, quick frantic breath, Abi stooping low and hanging onto the side of the table to look at him.  
"Ok, ok, calm down. It's ok," she gently took his shoulders and gave him a small smile, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere. And Sofia will not kill you and you're mum won't yell." Abi felt a small hand hold her arm and help her up.  
"I can second that opinion, my daughter shall not harm you Caleb," Jareth smiled and picked up the little boy, gently seating him at the edge of the table in front of them, "now…where was the last place you had it?"  
Abi shuffled out of the way, noticing Jareth' gaze. She knew he would prove a good distraction as she waddled around and looked about for a baby Jesus.  
It was a stroke of luck that she didn't walk past what appeared to be a foot coming out of the model volcano.  
"Oh," she carefully manoeuvred the doll out, "if this is the way you children treat the messiah…oh, Sarai if you had anything to do with this, I'm making you polish for a week." She grumbled as she cleaned off bits of paint off of the doll, quickly going back over to where Jareth stood. Kristina was also now sitting on the table and Abi slowly walked up behind them, waving the baby in the air so Jareth could see.  
"Right," Jareth clapped his hands together and looked very serious, "do exactly as I say. I want you BOTH to close your eyes. It will take a great deal of magic and wishes to make the doll appear."  
Kristina and Caleb shut their eyes, Caleb seeming to be saying 'please' over and over again, looking ready to go off like a rocket.  
Abi frowned at herself for doing this, but she gave the baby a gentle toss in the air and it landed elegantly in Jareth' hands.  
"You've done it! And may I present to you, you're baby Jesus!"  
Caleb and Kristina' eyes opened widely and both appeared slightly shocked, until Caleb quickly jumped off the table and hugged onto the man.  
"Thank you! Now Sof' won't kill me!" Caleb looked up and took the doll carefully, holding it to him like it was precious treasure.  
Jareth only chuckled.  
"Indeed she won't. But it was your magic and wishing the done it."  
As if right on cue, Sofia came through the doorway and ran up to Caleb.  
"They you are, I've been looking for you everywhere," she looked slightly panicked and took his hand, "come one, they want us on stage."  
She ran off, quickly waving at her dad over her shoulder before dashing through the doorway.  
Jareth looked over at Abi who gave a thumbs up.  
"Auntie Abi found the doll that Sarai and Lily put in the volcano then?" Kristina swung her legs off the table and walked away with a grin on her face, Abi looking gobsmacked, whilst Jareth looked amused.  
"Oh those little…Sheeps." Abi shook her head and noted down to scold her daughter later.  
Jareth just chuckled and absently played with a make-shift paper airplane he'd made.  
"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Jamie came running in through the door and straight up to them, "Traffic was horrendous!"  
He gave Abi a quick hug and kiss upon her cheeks, before moving over and giving Jareth the usual handshake (they had become fast friends over the years).  
"THIS is why Beth brought the kids early," Abi sat back against the table opposite, allowing kids to slip easily past, "You're lucky we told you the rehearsals were an hour earlier than the allotted time yesterday, you got here a couple of minutes before we actually started."  
Jamie blushed and hurriedly found his kids, the three girls all clinging tightly to their dad with nerves before quickly scuttling away.  
"Right, stagehand, to work with you!" Jareth gave him a large slap on the back and tried to appear superior. That was ruined as one of the kids accidentally ran past and over his foot.  
Abi and Jamie both snorted but only Jamie got away unscathed as he to scuttled away to do his job for the night, Jareth wincing as he stepped on his sore toe and fell against Abi' shoulder, begging for her to massage his foot better.  
"FIVE MINUTES! EVERYONE TO YOUR PLACES! Kids, line up, one two, one two!" The large lady from before called out, quickly shooing everyone out of the room and allowing a good distraction for Abi to get away first, a small box of props in her arms, whilst Jareth followed obediently. They met Mandy at the hidden alcove by the stage door, the perfect view from the stage where they could also peak out on people.  
Abi looked to see Raziel already fiddling with his camera, waving hysterically at her face from behind the curtain. Kat and Alex were sitting side by side, holding hands as Alex read the small leaflet he'd been given and Kat chatted happily to the woman in front of her.  
Jessica, Hana and Ripki were all squished together, chatting loudly and happily about college and jobs and things, whilst Luke, Hans and Akabane sat behind their girlfriends, Luke playing with Ripki' hair and Akabane leaning forward to rest his head on Jess' shoulder. Hans' had a big smile on his face and his hands couldn't be seen but Abi could guess what he was doing as every few seconds, Hana blushed and let out a small yelp, slapping at his arms.  
Yaz was sat there quietly, her arms wrapped around her midsection as she looked to be contemplating something important, Abi making another note to talk to her after. Johnn was getting everyone to their seats, giving thumbs up that it was ok to start.  
"Get your head out of the curtain, we're starting soon!" Mandy whispered a little angrily, her hormones going through the roof with all the stress occurring around her.  
Jareth had taken a step back but kept saying for her to take deep breaths and calm down.  
"If you tell her that one more time Jareth, I think she may actually strangle you. Just a warning." Abi patted him on the shoulder before heading over to her sister.  
"What are y-" Mandy started as her head was gently pushed forward, but was stopped as soothing fingers ran through her head and gently began to massage the points that instantly made her go numb and tingly all over.  
"Magic fingers." Abi winked at Jareth and gently massaged her sister' head for a couple of minutes before signalling it was time to start.  
"Curtains up," Mandy whispered and gave thumbs up to Judith-Leah, "In three…two…Nathan, get off the stage honey!…One!"

It was all going swimmingly.  
Abi, Mandy, Jareth and Jamie had all watched backstage, individually gleaming and smirking as each of their kids came on stage, singing little songs and reciting their lines almost easily (except Nathan who seemed to think the north star was Santa).  
Everyone sat happily in the audience, occasionally getting out there cameras to take pictures and waving. Raziel hadn't seemed to stop doing it, he'd been told multiple times to sit down, and he found the easiest way around that was too give up his seat and stand in the middle of the aisle, waving at his daughters and son, continuously saying 'wave to daddy!' (which made Abi grimace and groan backstage.)  
It wasn't until everyone was on stage, less than five minutes till the end of the play that something went slightly askew.  
"We have had-had a baby Jesus and…and…and," Sofia bit her lip and started to sniff, Abi immediately stepping up towards the curtain.  
"Oh no…no, no, no, no!" She whispered towards Jareth and Mandy, "Mary' breaking. Jareth!"  
Jareth was already at her side and looked out at Sofia, who was sniffing a little more.  
Jareth made a small sound to get his upset daughter' attention. She quickly turned and glanced up at her father in the alcove. He pointed to his eyes, head and chest, finally giving a smile, which the little girl seemed to understood. Mary took a deep breath and carried on with her lines, talking about the baby Jesus.  
Everyone in the audience smiled at her recovery, a small clap resounding for the little girl.  
Abi just looked bemused at Jareth.  
"What did you say?" She whispered, always mesmerized by this man.  
"Nothing." He winked at her and looped his arm around her waist, pulling her close in a hug as they watched their children perform. Mandy of course threw a small paper ball at him, pulling them both back down to the little corner they shared, Jareth cuddling her also.  
"And thus, they looked into the night sky, where a star appeared over Bethlehem." Judith-Leah smiled and turned in time to see April May taking her cue and hoping quickly up on a box, a little lighting affecting to make it look like she was shining.  
The children sang happily, the audience and even parents joining in.  
"Well that's our story, you probably know it well,  
But that was just the start, there's so much more to tell.  
For Jesus lived a perfect life, but in time was crucified,  
All our wrong was laid on Him; it was for our sin He died,  
And then he rose up from the grave, and He is alive today,  
And He gives new life to all who will trust Him and obey.  
Now the God who made everything can be your closest friend,  
It's a wonderful story with a wonderful end."  
A loud roar of applause went up and Mandy and Abi watched in delight as everyone was up on their feet, their families and friends all whooping with sheer delight.  
Dragged out by the kids, the parents, teachers and general backstage hands came out and stood behind the children, taking small little bows.  
"Can we go see mummy now?" April looked up at Mandy, Lily coming forward and holding her hands.  
"Don't you want to get dressed sweetheart? She did bring your party dresses." Mandy looked at them with a smile, noting their enthusiasm.  
"Nah, I want dad to take some more pictures." Lily answered before letting out a small 'bah'.  
"Go on it's fine then."  
"Thanks! See you in a bit!" Lily and April made their way past Abi, who remembered something important.  
"Don't be going past anymore volcanoes!"  
Lily seemed to stop quickly before smiling innocently and running away all the more faster.  
Abi turned to see Sofia and Sarai standing next to Jareth, Sarai with her mouth full of some sweet and looking a little scared.  
Abi just quirked her eyebrow at her daughter.  
"…Me and Lily didn't want baby Jesus to get cold." Sarai swallowed the majority in her mouth and gave her mother a small sigh, Abi just rolling her eyes and shaking her head.  
"Of course dear. I'm gonna' tell your father anyway." She patted Lily on the head.  
"Ah man!" Lily stomped her foot hove and pouted.  
"Daddy…did I do ok?"  
Abi looked at Sofia being cradled in her fathers arms. He gave her a very serious look, a small smile on his lips.  
"You done wonderfully." He pulled her forward when she gave a big smile and cuddled into her and Abi couldn't help but feel slightly touched.  
Arms slipped around her waist and she gave a small yelp of surprise.  
"I suppose he does have his good points." Raziel groaned playfully in her ear, giving her a tiny kiss on the neck, before he was pulled away by Sarai.  
"Did you see me? I was waving at you!" She was lifted into arms and carried away as Raziel doted on his little girl. Although he loved all his children, he shared a special bond with Sarai at moments, it seemed they were inseparable.  
Abi felt a small nudge and smiled at her son who was sucking on his fingers and looked ready to eat away at his own arm.  
She plucked him off the floor and balanced him on her hip, giving him little kisses. Judith followed suite, already dressed, munching away on a small breadstick and Hannah was chatting happily to Rose and Kristina.  
"Right, everyone get your coats…now…we just have to figure out how to get to the house with everyone…any volunteers for walking?…Jareth?" Abi turned to him with a wide sly grin on her face.  
Jareth could only glare slightly and shake his head, disapproving of her joke.

~Part 4: The after party~  
After an hour or so of gathering up the supplies and bumbling into their individual cars, listening to hollers and shouts from the others as they're kids (and some males) started singing to cheesy Christmas tunes, they'd finally made it back to 'the old house'.  
Kat and Alex were the only residents now, but no one could stay away too long. Too many memories of one wonderful place.  
"Hey look," Abi made a point about reminiscing, "Eric' handprint! I thought you were going to get that covered up?"  
Kat just gave Alex another small glare from her kitchen point, the male gulping and smiling innocently.  
"Tomorrow…first thing…darling."  
Kat scowled and tried to hide her smile by turning away, Alex' little innocent smile always making him get away with murder.  
"How is he, I completely forgot to ask?" Jessica plonked herself in a seat finally, pulling Sarai into her lap and braiding the little girls hair.  
"Actually really good. Halfway through college, still going steady with Chris. Funny, it seems like only this morning I was running after him and trying to take that can of red bull away from him." Abi sighed and gently stroked her hand over the paint stain, remembering the exact moment it happened.  
"Sounds like taking care of Caleb some times." Mangy giggled as she looked over at her son, sitting cross-legged on the floor and figuring out his next move in a board game.  
Everyone was crammed into the lounge, some choosing they're designated seats via their partners laps, whilst the majority of the children sat happily on the floor, cushions, blankets and discarded coats being used to create a layer of comfy fabric, comfy enough for certain ones to fall asleep on.  
"Sarai….Sarai honey, I thought you wanted to stay up to watch a film?" Abi gently nudged her daughter with the tip of her foot, noticing when the little sheep' eyes began to slowly open and close.  
"Huh? Oh…I do," she said around a yawn, "but I'm going for a…small…nap."  
With a small plonk and shuffle, the girl fell quickly into an exhausted sleep, snoring contently.  
"She picks that up from you." Raziel said to himself, only realising in horror he'd said it out loud when he heard a chorus of snorts and giggles and received a small tap at his arm.  
"You don't like it? Then you can sleep on the sofa." Abi said only half serious as she collected a couple of empty plates and walked into the kitchen.  
"I got them, go sit down in your condition." Kat promptly took the dirty dishes off of her sister, floating about the place to make sure everything was clean and tidy.  
"I'm pregnant, not dying," Abi chuckled and stopped her sister midway through a pace, "give me a proper hug."  
Kat stopped and smiled brightly, pulling Abi into a crushing hug, the both of them chuckling at how she had to push herself back in such a way.  
"You really are just loving this baby making thing." Kat chuckled, quickly dodging the small knee against her thigh (even though Abi couldn't actually reach at that point) and the two girls descended into a fit of laughter.  
Kat' eyes flickered open and she noticed the one member of the family try to sneak back into the room, looking slightly paler than usual, which made Kat quieten down instantly.  
"Yaz hun, you feeling ok?" Kat pulled back and nodded to Abi the dishevelled state.  
Yaz gripped the back of the sofa and took deep breaths, a wry but genuine smile on her face.  
"Yeah…I feel fine. Just have to be careful what I eat from now on."  
"You are right about that," Hana Nibbled on a breadstick and threaded her free fingers in with Han', "you did wolf down an awful lot-ow! Mandy!"  
"Well," Yaz smiled at her, her grin beaming and outshining her pale skin, "It's no surprise in my condition."  
"Condition?" Mandy turned at the familiar words, her face expressionless as she waited for news.  
"Yes…I'm pregnant." She laughed as in less than three seconds, she had six screaming women around her, cuddling into her.  
"How long?" Jessica squealed from the outside of the circle, hopping up and down at the exciting prospect of being an auntie again.  
"Two months. I got a call before the play from the doctor."  
"I was going to talk to you about that," Abi smiled and looked at her, her eyes brimming with tears, "I was almost expecting bad news. I'm so happy!"  
"Hey, we got a new belly buddy!" Mandy laughed and wiped away the happy tears from her cheeks, everyone chuckling with her.  
Soon enough, congratulations and cheer was in the air, everyone gathering in the living area and cooing over Yaz, Mandy and Abi sharing tales of pregnancy, whilst Kat gave her point of view on motherhood.

A few hours later…  
Abi felt a small nudge against her side and willingly allowed Raziel to pull her into a cuddle, his hands slipping around her waist and onto her tummy, feeling the small movements from the baby inside.  
"They're fast asleep." Raziel whispered and then proceeded to yawn himself, Abi looking down at the children on the floor.  
Hannah lore and Judith Leah where sat back to back, their sides against the sofa as they each clasped individual books in their hands.  
Sarai, Lily, Nathan and Kristina were all snuggled under one blanket happily, Nathan accidentally sucking on one of Kristina' curls (which Mandy thought was still cute).  
April was cuddled in between her mother and father, her legs over Kat' lap as her head was tucked against Alex' strong chest.  
Alice, Maryann and Rose had pulled their father onto the floor, choosing him as a pillow, the man actually content to be a mattress it seemed as he joined them in sleep soon after they drifted off.  
Caleb and Sofia were cuddled up against one another, Jareth smiling and casting small glances towards Abi, who nodded in approval whilst Johnn fetched them all blankets (whilst Mandy seemed content to sleep).  
Hana and Hans had chosen the 'sensible' way and had gone upstairs to sleep in Hana' old bedroom (which was currently used as one of the twins, so they would just sleep until then).  
Ripki and Luke were cuddled up contently with one another, Ripki still absently playing with the braid that had been fixed into Luke' hair.  
Jessica and Akabane seemed the most comfy of all. They'd brought out an old fold-out bed and were currently snuggled contently on it together, their hands and fingers entwined as Jessica pressed her back against his front.  
Abigail looked around the room once more, noting the faces that slept peacefully and the ones that were fighting sleep.  
'Can't beat em'.' She spoke to herself and laid her head against Raziel', her hands joining his that lay on her stomach. Her eyes grew almost instantly heavy and within a few moments, she found herself feeling like she was slipping away into time, without budging an inch.

"Abigail? Abi, wake up." A warm voice called to her out of her sleep and she opened her eyes slowly, seeing the smiling face from above her to be comforting.  
"Hello…how long was I asleep?" Abi sat up and wiped at her eyes, looking at him.  
"I'm not sure, we've only just got in," he turned away from her and smiled, "you've done a marvellous job though whilst we were away. I would have easily come back to help you.  
Abi looked a little confused before turning to his line of vision. The tree she had been decorating did indeed look wonderful and the lights blinkered on and off, creating a dim light to the room they occupied.  
"I'm….Oh." She looked down at her stomach and saw it flatter than her dream.  
"Are you alright?" Raziel looked at her curiously, wondering what she was thinking.  
Abi just smiled and nodded slowly, slowly coming to the realisation that she had just woken up from a dream.  
"Good," He turned and looked over his shoulder, "they're just coming now, they sent me ahead to open the door and let them in."  
"Did you kiss her awake? Damnit man, that's my job!" Jareth called from the doorway, marching in and puffing out his chest. He carried a small tray of covered sandwiches, Mandy marching in behind him.  
"That's WHY we sent Raziel in first," Mandy half teased, sticking her tongue out behind his back, "he wouldn't take advantage of a sleeping girl."  
"Alex, have you seen my keys?" Kat walked in quickly behind them, searching in her bag frantically.  
"Pocket, love." He grumbled from behind a few boxes, taking tentative steps in to make sure he didn't trip.  
"I think I know what to get you for Christmas…Keychain." Ripki slipped past him and towards Kat, avoiding a scowl by giving her a big hug.  
"That does remind me…Are we still doing secret Santa?" Jessica trotted in with Akabane, looking behind him as Hana marched in with Hans'.  
"Yeah, but not till later. We have a while yet."  
"…Have you not finished your Christmas shopping?" Johnn said disapprovingly behind her and marched over to the table, placing down the food he held carefully.  
Abi just watched the cabaret and assortment of characters, chuckling as she made room on the sofa for her chatting sister'.  
She didn't think it wise to tell them, thinking they'd either think her mad, or even tell her off for spoiling the fun in finding out.  
Abi sat calmly and watched her friends billow in around her, settling and talking happily about the next few days. She felt a small part of her ask, 'was it a dream? Desire? Or…future?'  
Abi didn't know.  
But looking around her, whoever was there right now, with her at Christmas, was all that mattered. She had her friends, her family and as she lay her fingers on her stomach, she had a few nice thoughts about the upcoming Christmases.


End file.
